Mine Alone
by roseangel013
Summary: This is a prequel to An Angel's Duty. How Sam and Dean came to be before you came along. NOTE: I recently made some slight alterations for those of you who read the original version I posted yesterday.


**A/N: This story starts off mostly with Sam and Dean's origin before the reader comes into play. Mostly telling who they are, how they came to be, and any other questions that might have been left unanswered in An Angel's Duty. If not, feel free to ask in the comments. Enjoy!**

 **BTW: Because this is an AU, nothing that happened in the show happens in the story, so whether or not you have seen the show is irrelevant when you read this.**

Mine Alone

Sam Winchester is the King of Hell. But most people call him the Boy King because of how young he looks. He doesn't mind much, only when those same people start underestimating his abilities does that become a problem.

Same thing goes for his brother and general, Dean. Neither of them were able to part with their original appearances from when they were human because they liked the way they looked. Most thought they were too beautiful to be demons, saying their appearance contained a more angelic essence than demonic.

But those who knew of them, knew that wasn't true at all.

Dean has head torturer added to his resume along with general of Sam's demonic army. He has a reputation for being the most efficient and expeditious when it comes to turning souls into demons. When it came time to punish those who defied the Boy King's laws, but weren't sentenced to death, Dean is the one they're sent to.

Though Sam is not at all lenient or slacking in the torture department either. Sam is actually know to be more vicious than his brother at times. While Dean is more organized and meticulous about his work, Sam craves to see the splintered bones and crimson blood dripping down his victims flesh. The screams and begs are his drug and he is an insatiable addict.

But Sam makes a big deal about keeping that monster in its cage. He doesn't lose control unless provoked. And it takes a lot to get him going.

Most people think that the two demonic brothers are unreasonable savages who only crave anarchy and carnage wherever they go, but that simply isn't true. They cared about each other.

For centuries, one relied solely on the other. For everything.

When Sam took the thrown, Dean was the one he chose to turn to for council. Whether it be on how to handle an insubordinate demon or a takeover of some kind, Dean was always the one Sam went to. Though overtime, Sam began to notice Dean knew and did best in the field.

The way he took precautions by mentally pathing out each and every possible scenario, to his graceful deadliness in his kills. Sometimes the looks that shone in his brothers eyes sent a shiver down Sam's spine. And it was never one short of arousing.

Sam loves to watch his brother tear apart their enemies. He, himself, may have a major blood fetish, but so does Dean. As a matter of fact, the first time the boys were together was a time bathed in the blood of one of the eldest brother's victims.

Sam's general at the time had been staging a coup and it wasn't until Sam saw his brother bathed in that wondrous crimson liquid did he find out. Dean thought Sam would be mad that he had acted without permission, but Sam merely looked at Dean with an expression never before seen on his face before he pinned his brother against the wall with his powers and kissed him hard enough to split Dean's plump pink lips.

The kissed they shared was an insightful one. They realized in that moment that there was nothing else outside the two of them that was more important. Dean always knew, from the time Sammy was born, that he would protect him, give his own life for his brother turned King.

Dean had actually followed Sam into the Pit once the younger Winchester's destiny had been realized. He was determined to stand by his brother come Hell or high water, and Sam knew this.

Sam knew that Dean was willing to sacrifice himself for him. He knew he would kill for him to; had seen it time and time again. The first time he saw this was when they were human.

Their mother, Mary, had been killed in an accident. At least that's what the authorities said. Mary was the love of their father, John's, life and without her, he became a completely different person.

He began to drink copious amounts of alcohol at a time. He was a noisy drunk and an abusive one at that. He would beat both brothers on a daily basis. Sam more than Dean most of the time. The younger Winchester reminded the older man so much of his dead wife, he just couldn't stand it.

One day Dean had gone out to the market since their father never shopped for food and when he came home, Sammy was nearly beaten to death on the floor, John standing over him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Dean saw red then; when he finally came out of it, John was a barely recognizable smear on the walls and floor. Dean made a vow that day to never let another soul lie an unwanted hand on his brother.

There aren't many clear memories the brothers have from their pasts, but that is one they will never forget.

So Sam knows Dean will always have his back, even when other people who come and go don't. Like the general at their feet. Dean didn't kill him immediately because he wanted Sam there to strike the final blow.

"Blood. And lots of it." Sam says when he finally releases Dean's lips from the bloody kiss.

"What?" Dean is still a bit disoriented after that unexpected, though not unwanted, kiss.

Sam merely smiles at his brother before clarifying. "When you kill him, make it bloody." And with that, Sam walks over to his throne made of the bones of the first humans he killed as the Boy King.

Dean watches his brother as he goes and doesn't come back to himself until Sam's golden gaze meets his green one, causing them to go black. If Sam wants to watch him rip apart his ex-general, then he will give him a grand show.

The whole time, Sam doesn't move from his seat, giving Dean a few pointers on what he wants to see and how, but otherwise enjoying the show. Sam's favorite part is when the demon at Dean's mercy begs his King for clemency, knowing that when you mess with the youngest Winchester, you are put at the mercy of the eldest.

When the screaming is finally done and there is nothing left to take apart any farther down, hours later, Dean turns back to Sam, who has moved from his throne to stand in front of his brother.

The oldest is covered from head to toe in blood and bone and cartilage. Chunks and massive splatters of the now deceased ex-general's meatsuit cover the walls and floors. It looks as though multiple people were slaughtered here as opposed to just one, but that is because Dean is just that good given the time and motivation.

Sam steps over the origin of the mess and takes Dean's face in his hands. Dean doesn't even flinch when his brother's tongue licks a long strip up the side of his neck. He relishes the feeling when Sam bites down hard enough to break the skin and get to Dean's own blood.

Sam hasn't needed to drink demon blood since taking the throne. It wasn't really necessary much after he overthrew Lilith. She had been tough to beat, so as a personal reward, Sam drained her of every drop in her body once he had taken over. He only indulges himself now because it's his main guilty pleasure.

His pupils are dilated and his irises glowing a more prominent shade of gold when he pulls back from Dean, and the older Winchester can't tell if it's from the blood, their surroundings, or arousal. Maybe some crazy combination.

All Dean knows it that one minute the two of them are standing in the throne room and the next they are in Sam's bedroom. Soon to be _their_ bedroom.

Sam shoves Dean back with a burst of power, causing the older Winchester to fall back onto the bed. Dean doesn't have much time to process the change in altitude before Sam is on him again, their arousals grinding against each other at the impact.

"Damn Sammy," Dean groans as Sam nips and growls into his neck. "If I had known that would have gotten you all hot and bothered like this, I would have brought my work home with me more often."

Sam ceases his assault on his older brother's neck, admiring his handiwork, before smashing his lips to Dean's in a searing kiss that tells Dean all he needs to know about how Sam feels about his comment.

This isn't the first time the Winchester brothers have done something like this. It's just been a while since they had the time to be like this since…well, ever since Sam took the throne.

All the time between then and now had been used constructing Hell as he saw fit. Not that there was much to do. Lilith may have been a total bitch and daddy's girl, but the setup she had going on in Hell was something Sam just couldn't bring himself to change drastically.

The things he did change were little things that would make a bigger difference as time went on. Things that most wouldn't have noticed until someone took up the burden of changing them. But some of these things are still secrets yet to be revealed.

Though Sam wants to adequately prepare Dean, the older brother wants to feel Sam and remember this as their true first time. The first time since their lives changed, for better or worse depending on who you are. He could take the pain and anything else Sam desired of him because he was Sam's. The soldier. The brother. The lover. _Whatever_ Sam wanted him to be.

Sam hesitates for a moment, a bit unsure about Dean lack of preparation, which is kind of funny to Dean because Sam is confident in everything he does, but when it comes to sex with Dean he is careful and caring. His subjects see him as a soulless monarch, but Dean knows that when Sam reconnects with his humanity, he can be a real softy.

"Just do it Sammy," The look of utter want and need on Dean's face combined with the desperation in his voice is enough for Sam and he thrusts into his brother at to the hilt.

The two groan in unison, relishing in the much missed feeling of being one for the first time in too long. Sam has forgotten how incredibly amazing it feels to be inside his brother's hot, tight channel. It's something that after all these years he has and probably will never get used to.

He feels Dean's pucker clench around him, signaling to him that the other is ready. And Sam doesn't hesitate or tease anymore as he pulls out till only the head of his member remains before plunging back in to the hilt, earning a pleasured cry from the man beneath him.

Though the boys want their first time in so long to be slow and cherished, the pace set is anything but. Sam thrusts into his brother with brutal and rapid strokes. The sounds of their moans and skin slapping against skin is prominent in the King's bed chambers.

Sam may or may not realize it, but his control over his power wanes the longer and harder he moves, manifesting beyond the walls he spent so long building up in order to reign in such power.

His and his lover's bliss overflows beyond the room, traveling to any and every demon and tortured human soul in his kingdom, causing them all to moan and cry out at the overwhelming feeling of their King's euphoria.

Dean's moans grow in both volume and enthusiasm as his climax draws near, though Sam senses this by the way the other man's hole clenches rhythmically around him.

With a devilish smile, Sam ghosts his lips over the edge of Dean's ear, chuckling darkly as the other physically shivers and moans.

"Are you close Dean? Ready and willing to take all of my cum like the good boy I know you are?"

Sam is the only person in all of creation that Dean would allow to talk to him in such a demeaning way–though when Sam says it, it makes Dean feel like anything but. And he is definitely the only one to obtain such a response from the elder Winchester.

"Yes Sammy," He moans as Sam's thrusts change direction, hitting his sweet spot head on. Pun intended. "Anything for you little brother."

Satisfied with his answer, Sam takes Dean's member in his hand and pumps vigorously with a whispered "come".

And Dean does just that, painting both of their bodies with his essence which mixes with the blood already covering the two, turning them a nice light pink. Sam is literally right behind his brother as he roars his release for all of Hell to hear, before collapsing in exhaustion atop his brother and renewed lover.

* * *

From this night on, the boys' relationship is very straightforward, and there isn't a soul, no demon, angel, and so on that could stand between the two. The two of them don't care where they are together, be it in the bedroom or the throne room, _no one_ could ever separate them again.

And sex becomes a regular thing for the two as well. Whether it's after a successful battle or Sam decides to pop by when Dean is working, the two's pleasured moans and groans can be heard by all, and everyone knows _not_ to disturb the King and his general or else face the consequences. There are some who have yet to learn this, but they deserved their fates anyway. Ignorance is a character trait the King simply doesn't have the time or patience for.

There are also times when Sam and Dean want more in their relationship, so they bring in someone else. Though there are times when she and Dean don't see eye to eye, she is Sam's favorite, being a demon scout whom he had met quite some time ago and who also managed to gain the King's trust. Which many know isn't an easy feat.

Ruby.

Sam doesn't need blood, but when he does indulge himself, he only drinks from either Dean or Ruby. Preferably while he is fucking either. It makes the taste somewhat better in his opinion.

The two often take turns with the black haired demon, but sometimes they share her, either brother taking either end of her and using her till she can barely talk, let alone do her job. And she is okay with that because there are many others who covet her special place with the King and general, and she is more than happy to serve her King's pleasures, smirking deviously at those who cannot have what she does.

* * *

Again, as time goes on, the boys lose more and more of their humanity until it is a faded memory blended with what was and what might have been. This is shown in the way Sam no longer cares to be gentle or patient when it comes to fucking his lovers. Dean finds more creative ways to torture souls, though there are times when he experiments more on demons–only those given to him by Sam of course–and this causes everyone to become wearier of the Boy King and his general.

Centuries go by and the Boy King's rule through both fear and an immense amount of trust from his subjects, but everyone knows to keep their guards up around the Winchesters, because they know one wrong word could be their last.

But there _is_ more than violence and sex and war with these two. Most think that just because they are demons means that they can't feel or think more than a demon does; those same people are the ones who have forgotten that demons are tortured human souls who are beyond saving. It's probably due to the fact that no one can remember the time when Sam and Dean were human. The boys themselves have forgotten that time. But that doesn't mean they don't still have a few of those lingering human urges.

Dean is actually the one to remember first. When he saw _her._

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update and I truly apologize that it's not longer. I had a lot added to my plate at the last minute, so I didn't have time to finish on time. I actually had to squeeze out the last little bit of the story, which means I have to go back and edit it. I probably wouldn't have posted this till the end of the week, but I got it out as a birthday present to myself because my birthday was yesterday, so be excited!**

 **So because I was in a rush, this will more than likely have more than one chapter based on you guy's reviews. If there isn't another chapter, there will be another installment describing the boys' individual and combined reactions to first learning of the reader's existence. But if all goes well, there will just more than likely be 3 more chapters here max before I move on to the next idea. R &R and tell me what you think…as always. ;)**


End file.
